Annoying Orange Monster Burger
Orange: Yo, I got fat beats! (Beatboxes and imitates record scratch, laughs) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Dane puts the hamburger on the counter.) Hamburger: Hey! Get you paws off me, mister! (Record scratches) Orange: Wh-- Huh?!? Hamburger: Oh, hey. What's up? Orange: (screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! Hamburger: Whoa! What's with all the screaming? Orange: MONSTER! (screaming) Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Hamburger: Yeah. I'm not a monster. Hamburger. Orange: Get away from me, monster! (spitting seeds at the hamburger) Hamburger: Ah, gross! Are you seriously spitting seeds at me, right now?! Orange: I'll never let you destroy the kitchen! (spitting seeds at the hamburger) Hamburger: Bleh, destroy the what? Orange: You'll never take me alive!! (shooting hamburger with a machine gun) Hamburger: AAH!! Oh! How does an orange have a gun? Orange: (continues shooting) EAT LEAD, MONSTER!! Hamburger: (screams) AAH, STOP IT!! (Orange stops shooting.) Hamburger: Okay. Are we calm, now? Can we just talk like normal-- (Orange was shooting a hamburger, Hamburger screams) Hamburger: Knock it off!!! Orange: (stops shooting) Sorry. Itchy trigger finger. Hamburger: Jeez! What is with you?! Orange: What? You look like a monster. Hamburger: I'm not a monster. I told you, I'm a hamburger. Orange: More like, "Monster Burger." Hamburger: I'm not a monster!!! Cripes, is this how you treat all of your guest, scream, call them names, and then shoot at 'em? Orange: Eeeeeehhhh. (In the flashback; Dane puts the peach on the counter.) Peach: Yo! What's up, bro? Orange: (screams) Aaaahh! It's a butt fruit! (Orange grabs a machine gun and shoots at Peach. Peach was screaming. 'Aaaahhhhh!'. On the second flashback; Danes puts the grape on the counter.) Grape: Ooooo! This place looks nice. Orange: (screams) Aaaaah! It's a midget green alien! (Orange grabs a machine gun and shoots at Grape'. Grape was screaming. 'Aaaaahhhhh!' On the third flashback; Danes puts the ugli on the counter.) Ugli: Hello, friend. Orange: (screams) Aaaaaaaaahhhh! It's an ugly fruit! (record scratches) Ugli: Yeah. You're right. I am an ugli fruit. Orange: Oh. (waited and grabs the machine gun and shoots at ugli.) (Ugi was screaming 'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!'. And then the flashback ends.) Orange: Yeah, right. I would never do that. (nervous laugh) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hamburger: Fff. Yeah, I'm sure. Orange: So then, you're not gonna eat me, Monster Burger? Hamburger: Bro, I'm a hamburger. How many time do I have to tell you? Orange: Hamburger? Do you park in the porking lot? (laughing) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Hamburger: Puns? Really? Orange: Ha! I bet you do things really full boar. (laughing) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hamburger: Ugh! Those puns don't even make sense! I'm made of beef, not ham! Orange: Wait. Monster Burgers are made of beef? Sounds like bovine intervention. (laughing) Ha-ha-ha! Hamburger: (laughing) Huhuhuhu, shut it! Listen, If I have to tell you; one more time and I'm not a monster, I'm gonna hit you so hard, Chuck Norris would be impressed! Orange: Violence won't solve anything. Hamburger: YOU WERE THE ONE SHOOTING ME WITH THE GUN!!! Orange: Self defence. Hamburger: Self de-- (growl) Good lord, you're annoying! Orange: I'm not annoying, I'm an ora-- Hamburger: Let me guess, ORANGE! HA! Freaking hilarious! Yeah! Orange: Okay, okay. If you're not a monster, then what are you? Hamburger: I told you: Hamburger! Meat, then I got a bunch of lettuce, cheese, tomatoes and other stuff in here. (record scatches) Orange: HUUUUH?!! Hamburger: What? Orange: You ate lettuce, cheese, and tomato alive?!! Hamburger: (groans) Ugh, no. I didn't actually eat-- Orange: You are a monster!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Hamburger: (Orange grabs the machine and shoots hamburger while, Hamburger screams.) Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! Orange: You ate all the food in the kitchen, Monster Burger!!! Hamburger: STOP! STOP!! STOP!!! Orange: (Orange continues shooting hamburger while) Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! Hamburger: STOP SHOOTING ME!!!! Orange: (stops shooting) Well, stop eating my friends! Hamburger: I didn't eat your friends! Just because I'm made of these things doesn't mean that I ate them! I'm not a monster! Just a hamburger! Get that through your thick peel!!! (Orange was waiting, and Hamburger was panting while waiting.) Orange: Um, hey. Hamburger: WHAT?!!! WHAT IS IT?!! Orange: Monster Burger! Hamburger: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR PEEL OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR-- Monster Burger: (Monster Burger appeared on the counter and roars) Roarrrrrrr!! Hamburger: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Orange: (reacts in disgust) Ewwwwww! Hamburger: THE IRONY! AAH, HE'S KILLING ME!! AH-- (The monster burger ate the whole burger and swallows it.) Orange: Whoa! That monster burger is really deranged. (laughing) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Monster Burger: What? I don't get it. Orange: Oh. So, you're a hamburger. And hamburgers are made of beef. Beef come from cows and cows hang out at a range. Get it? De-ranged? Monster Burger: (gasps) Huuhhh! I get it! Orange and Monster Burger: (Orange and Monster Burger were laughing) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Orange'' grabs a'' ''machine gun and shoots at ''monster burger) Orange and Monster Burger: (screams) Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! The End